


Don't Yell

by Johnprincelennon



Category: The Beatles
Genre: 1957, Bad grades, F/M, Gen, Hit, John gets slapped, Johnlennon, Julia is mean, Multi, teacher, teacher student relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnprincelennon/pseuds/Johnprincelennon





	

John Lennon was falling for his teacher that was only 7 years older than him. He adored her in every way. He wanted her to be his girlfriend, but the only problem was.. she was his teacher. His math teacher. His mother and sister thought it was weird for him to like a teacher like that. As long as he didn't like his mother or sister that way it was fine with him. He walked into his classroom late, sitting down in his seat. His teacher came over to him and brought him his D Hall slip. He sighed and looked at her, signing it. At least he'd get to be with her. He gave the slip to her and watched her walk away, biting his lip. Once she began teaching he only watched her talk, not listen. She called on him and he was in la la land. 

"John!"

"Yes ba..I mean love?" He said quickly.

She blushed and looked at him. "What's the answer to number 5 on your homework?" 

His eyes widened and he looked at her. "69..." He wasn't saying it to be funny, he just really didn't know. "I'm sorry, I don't know.." 

"John stay after class." She informed him and heard a lot of people say "ooohhh." 

He nodded and put his head down on the desk, sighing. Once the class was over, he lifted his head up to look at her. She had just closed the door, slowly walking over to him. "I don't like how you have been behaving in my class."

"Give me a spanking then." He smirked at her. Her eyes widened and he hid his head again. 

"I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to say that, that was really..unnecessary.." he sighed again. 

"John look at me." 

He lifted his head to look at her, she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. He breathed heavily, hot air, he was closer to her and his cheeks were heated. She kissed him softly, closing her eyes, tugging at the back of his hair gently. 

He groaned and kissed her, he was really shocked and surprised. He put his hands on her hips, pulling away so he could breathe. "Wow.."

She smiled.

"Do you want to talk to my mom after school?"

She nodded. "I need to, your sisters grades aren't doing so well either." 

He laughed. "Do I need to come to detention?" 

She shook her head and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you at your house." 

He nodded and walked out of the classroom, running to his sister. "Brielle!!!" He shouted and grabbed her by the arms. "My teacher kissed me!"

"Ew! I'm telling Mom." 

"No...don't..she's coming over tonight anyway. It's actually about you and not me this time." He smiled and walked outside to walk home. He was heading down the sidewalk when his teacher pulled up next to him. "John, need a ride?" 

He nodded and she opened up the car door for him, sliding into the car. "Are you coming over right now?"

"If that's fine?" 

"It is, my mom will be surprised to see you."

"Why?"

"Because it's not about me this time." He laughed. 

She smiled. "You're doing well, you just need to stop dozing off."

"I'll try." He kissed her cheek. 

Once his teacher pulled up to his house she let him out first so it wouldn't be as noticeable. She got out after she got Brielle's papers that weren't finished yet, shutting the door behind her. He offered to carry some up to the door, that was when his mother opened the door. "Oh hi.." 

"John, what's this? Running around with your teacher aren't you? Get inside!" 

He really didn't have enough time to explain, so he walked inside the house and put the papers on kitchen table.

"I'm sorry to be a bother, but I was coming to talk to you about Brielle."

"Come inside." His mother Julia said.

After his teacher walked in, John smiled at his teacher, then winked. 

"John, why don't you go make your teacher a drink huh?" 

"No no it's alright, he doesn't need to. I'm alright, but thank you for the offer." 

John was still smiling at her.

"John Winston, I'll speak with you in the kitchen." His mother ordered him to go. 

"Yes mum." He was still smiling, walking to the kitchen.

His mother followed him into the kitchen, smacking the back of his head. "Ow mum! What did I do?!" 

"Why is she here?" She whispered to him.

"To speak with you about Brielle." 

"Did she do anything to you?" 

"No mum." When he kissed girls, he had blisters pop up on his lips. His lips were real sensitive. 

"John, you have a blister on your lip." 

"She kissed me...she pulled me close and we kissed..that was it.." 

His mother took in a real deep breath and stormed off into the living room. 

He ran after her. "Mum please stop!" 

"John, she is not allowed to touch you!" 

"I'm flirting with her!" He yelled. 

His mom hit him across the face, his teacher gasped and covered her mouth. 

"John don't ever yell at me again." His mother stormed off into the kitchen. 

He stood there, holding his cheek. He started to cry and run to his room. His teacher ran after him and stopped him in the hallway. "Does she do this to you often?" 

He nodded, more tears coming out of his eyes. He felt arms wrap around his stomach. It was his teacher. He hugged her back because he really needed a hug. He needed someone to be there for him.


End file.
